halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon talk:Fanon of the Month
Format Nominations MUST follow every requirement set forth in the rules, refusal to do so will result in your nomination being removed without notice. To submit an article for nomination as Fanon of the Month, please use the format seen below: ARTICLE NAME (0) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' Month Day, Year *'Date of Nomination —' Month Day, Year *'Description —' Briefly describe the nominated article. #VOTE Nomination Pool April (closed) Jane-B337 (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' June 21st, 2010 *'Date of Nomination —' March 26th, 2015 *'Description —' An older article that was created shortly before my arrival on the site, Jane was one of the Spartan pages I read through a number of times as a new user, and I feel that it still deserves recognition even today for its quality and interesting story. # As per nomination # What Brodie said. Its an excellent article really deserves more recognition for its quality and character. --DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 23:26, March 26, 2015 (UTC) # To quote Fiddler on the Roof, "I like her, she makes me happy" cause Headhunters make me happy. User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff # I miss Matty. Crai. That Damn Sniper 01:10, March 31, 2015 (UTC) # Per above.- http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/c/ce/Scootaloo_Sig.png Scootaloo (Talk) 23:47, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ---- Gamma Company *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' April 14th,2014 *'Date of Nomination —' March 26th, 2015 *'Description —' A canon unit article that Asniper has not only personally expanded on, but has allowed and even encouraged others to drop in their own Gammas, it's highly inclusive not to mention well written and just adds another way for the community to work together. # As per nomination User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff # Hands down the best organization article the site has seen in a while. Sniper has gone to incredible lengths to incorporate as much from the collected Gamma articles on the site as possible. # Sniper has been working on this for ages now, so I think a little bit of recognition is overdue. --LOMI Speaketh 00:37, April 1, 2015 (UTC) May (Closed) UNSC Dash (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' March 6th, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' April 1st, 2015 *'Description —' A corvette bold enough to make the claim of being the fastest ship in the UNSC Navy. # An article actively being worked on that deserves attention. That Damn Sniper 05:07, April 2, 2015 (UTC) # Leo's put a lot of work into this article over the past couple of years and it really does deserve its place in the spotlight. # An article that has seen a lot of development and improvement over the years. Definitely deserving of FOTM. # In my opinion, the best ship article on this site, full of thoughtful detail that makes me explode with nerdy excitement. I am proud to call it part of Swarmverse. I can happily fade into obscurity safe in the knowledge that Leo is producing such stupendously high quality work :) ---- Halo 4: ODST *'Writer -' *'Nominator -' *'Date of Creation -' May 10th, 2013 *'Date of Nomination -' April 8th, 2015 *'Description -' A fan-made game of a group of ODSTs on Earth fighting in Washington DC during the Battle of Earth in 2552. # I think this article is nicely written and fit for FotM status. 14:55, April 8, 2015 (UTC) June (Closed) Victorian Independent State *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' December 24th, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' May 7th, 2015 *'Description —' An article detailing the rise of an independently-controlled rebel colony that broke out of UNSC control during the Human-Covenant War. Lancer's done a lot of work on this article recently, and I'm impressed by the lengths gone to fully detail the problems surrounding the creation of such a state and how both the colony and its inhabitants were affected. # As per nomination. # Lancer never ceases to impress me with his willingness to tell the Insurrectionist side of the Halo story. This article is no exception.User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 04:16, May 22, 2015 (UTC) # Lancer has put up with a lot of grief for his focus on the Insurrection. His interest in the topic is a bit of a thankless one, as it leads to a lot of people dismissing his work without realizing that he is truly one of the more active and capable contributors on the site. The Victorian article is just one of the latest examples of the hard work he puts into creating quality articles without a whole lot of recognition from other users. ---- F/A-440 *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' October 31, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' May 11, 2015 *'Description —' A well designed and well written fighter, with lots of technical details. # As per nomination Lieutenant Davis ---- Cody-B042 (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' October 7th, 2011 *'Date of Nomination —' May 11th, 2015 *'Description —' A Beta who participates in and survives Torpedo to be reassigned to ONI. # Its paragraphs individually are a little short and it could do with a few more images, but this reminds me a lot of the kind of articles that used to be nominated for FotM. That Damn Sniper 02:48, May 12, 2015 (UTC) # I give my full support to this article. It inspired me to do more character pages than others, which I'm gonna do shortly. 10:40, May 16, 2015 (UTC) # # It's nice to see someone putting some work into a good Spartan article. I approve --LOMI Speaketh 00:04, May 22, 2015 (UTC) # A well done article. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/c/ce/Scootaloo_Sig.png Scootaloo (Talk) 04:00, May 23, 2015 (UTC) July (Closed) SPARTAN-G024 (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' December 20th, 2008 *'Date of Nomination —' June 4th, 2015 *'Description —' A very old article that has undergone a great many rewrites and improvements over the years. G024 was another article I looked to back in the day for inspiration when I was fairly new to the site. Chak's spent a great deal of time keeping it up to date and I think it deserves recognition for being damn near perfect as far as Spartan articles go. # As per nomination # Per Brodie's nomination # I agree with Brodie. 10:08, June 12, 2015 (UTC) # Per Brodie's statement. User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 04:50, June 13, 2015 (UTC) August (Closed) Gavin Dunn (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' March 5, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' July 8, 2015 *'Description —' A well travelled smuggler simply trying to make his way in the universe. Far from complete, but he has been one of the site's most well-known characters for years now and the article itself is a sterling example of what a character page should be. # As per my nomination. # Per Actene. This article can use FotM, a winner of two "Best" awards. This article, as one would say it, takes the cake! # I'm honestly surprised that this article hasn't already achieved this. Definitely deserving. --LOMI Speaketh 15:41, July 25, 2015 (UTC) # If I vote, maybe ASniper-Senpai will notice me # Per Actene's description. User:Sierra-A143 00:39, July 29, 2015 (UTC) # I really enjoyed reading through this article. Slower Than Most (talk) 00:06, August 1, 2015 (UTC) 48 Rounds *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' May 30th, 2010 *'Date of Nomination —' July 17, 2015 *'Description —' An article covering an in-universe film about the Insurrection, made several years before the Human-Covenant War. It covers not only the film's story itself, but everything regarding the production and reaction to it that gives the article a very realistic vibe. # As per nomination. Lhor Konar *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' June 3rd, 2015 *'Date of Nomination —' July 27th, 2015 *'Description —' A Sangheili officer who serves during the Great War, suffers massive injuries, and lets the shame of his wounds lie heavily upon himself in keeping with the established Sangheili culture. # Reminds me a lot of the ODST character I worked on early in my time and got my first Good Article with. That Damn Sniper 22:57, July 27, 2015 (UTC) September (Closed) Orval-163 *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' November 12th, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' August 4th, 2015 *'Description —' A rare Class II SPARTAN-II article with a decent amount of detail, covering Orval's early life and several battles he took part in over the course of the Human-Covenant War. It's not a very well-known article, but I think it deserves some attention for the work Colin's put in, quality-wise. # As per my nomination. # I have to agree with Brodie. Class II SPARTAN-II's get little to no mention in the Halo universe's games or literature, and I think Colin's put a good amount of work into this article, and as a result, it does deserve FOTM. M56S Battle Armor *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' May 24th, 2010 *'Date of Nomination —' August 4th, 2015 *'Description —' Not all FOTM's have to be from the current era. This hidden gem is one our site's shining tech articles, focusing on the armor of the ODST's themselves. Giving a brief overview of its history and a lengthy overview for the features, 091's article shows a loving care for some of the dustier corners of the 'verse. # My nom declares my intent. LOMI Speaketh 00:36, August 5, 2015 (UTC) # This article definitely shows a great amount of time and consideration to it's subject, not only just giving an overview, but going down into details of different pieces of the armor and tech behind the armor, as well as variants and trivia, as well. I'm surprised this wasn't nominated sooner. User:Sierra-A143 23:19, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Nathaniel-A143 (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' June 23rd, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' August 7th, 2015 *'Description —' An excellent example of an Alpha-class SPARTAN-III. Takes part in Operation: PROMETHEUS, so it cuts down on the number of surviving Alphas who were taken out of the company, but survives by the skin of his teeth and is lost for a substantial length of time after, so the UNSC counts him as dead for a period that would make the illusion of Alpha being utterly crushed true for a while. # Sierra's worked on this so consistently I'm surprised it hasn't been picked out of the Recent Changes for recognition long before this. That Damn Sniper 22:58, August 7, 2015 (UTC) # As per Sniper, quality character whom I am genuinely interested in. Good work! User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 08:19, August 9, 2015 (UTC) # It was a tough call between two Spartan nominees this month, but of the two I found Nathaniel's story to be the more interesting and personal narrative. October (Closed) War of Vengeance *'Writer —' and *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' October 5th, 2009 *'Date of Nomination —' September 2nd, 2015 *'Description —' An extended take on the Great Schism of the Covenant, detailing it as a decade long conflict with numerous factions several years before 343 Industries decided to take the same approach. # - A former winner of an Annual Award and extremely well written, the War of Vengeance has been one of the shining relics of a previous site era. I think it well deserves this spot at the forefront of the site. --LOMI Speaketh 18:01, September 2, 2015 (UTC) # The Schism is neglected in the grand scheme of Halo canon, so any new work put towards it is appreciated.--IndyRevolution (talk) 22:46, September 16, 2015 (UTC) # The thought and effort put into the making of this page shines through, 7/10 it was okay.--User:Slower Than Most (talk) 22:46, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Sev 'Ikavowattinrzo (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' August 6th, 2015 *'Date of Nomination —' September 16th, 2015 *'Description —' An article chronicling the life of a Sangheili warrior who served throughout the final decades of the Covenant's existence and fought alongside the Swords of Sangheilios in the years following the war. It's an interesting, well-detailed article overall that in my opinion deserves the award for the effort the writer's put into it. # As per nomination. # One of the best Sangheili articles we've had on the site in a while. # Holy damn, when did this get so long? There are some minor stylistic things to address, like the "coughs" in quotes and short dashes being where long dashes should be, but they don't seem to hold the article back much. While I've yet to complete a full read-through, I think I'm comfortable supporting it for FotM. That Damn Sniper 01:06, October 1, 2015 (UTC) # As per above. User:Lieutenant Davis November (Closed) Swarms of Palamok (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' January 19th, 2015 *'Date of Nomination —' October 16th, 2015 *'Description —' An article about the Yanme'e and their lives is not uncommon on this site, but this article goes into a lot of depth that is usually left out. The author spends a great deal of effort on pheromones and rank structure, things that are normally ignored as they simply seem to be part of the accepted idea of Drones. However, Revan manages to make them shine rather uniquely. # Per my nomination paragraph --LOMI Speaketh 00:48, October 17, 2015 (UTC) # I've been following this article for a while, looking at it for inspiration for my own Palamok article. If I need an eye for an eye... then cooperation is desired - 00:21, Thursday, October 22 2015 00:21, October 22, 2015 (UTC) # As per nomination. Joshua (Talk) 10:04, October 29, 2015 (UTC) # This was a tough call, as I usually prefer character articles for FOTM. But this is the more complete of the two contenders, as well as a very good article in its own right. Daniel Silveria *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' December 8th, 2012 *'Date of Nomination —' October 18th, 2015 *'Description —' A very well-detailed article chronicling the life of an ORION operator who served during the Insurrection, Human-Covenant War and Post-War eras. There's been a lot of effort put into this page and while I don't feel it's quite complete enough to qualify for GA, it's certainly got all the hallmarks of a great article and could do with some recognition considering how long the author's spent meticulously updating it. # As per my nomination. December (Closed) Fell Justice (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' January 27, 2011 *'Date of Nomination —' November 10, 2015 *'Description —' A well-written article about a planet which was colonized twice, taken over by the Insurrectionists, made into a Covenant colony, and finally back to a USR colony with a diverse range of flora and fauna. It is detailed and long enough to get the Fanon of the Month status. # As per the nomination. # We could do with more great location articles like this. # I usually wait for more contenders to present themselves for voting, but in this case I have no doubt as to what my vote would be. LOMI has been working on this article for years, gradually crafting it into a superb and highly-detailed article. January (Closed) Lancaster-205 (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' January 14, 2015 *'Date of Nomination —' December 1, 2015 *'Description —' A well-written article about a Class 2 SPARTAN-II, who becomes rogue after the death of a close friend, breaking him down. D042 always has a way to write good character articles, and this one is no exception. # As per nomination # One of the more unique SPARTAN articles I've read so far - # Ah, I remember this one. It's good enough to be featured on FotM, and with some work could certainly qualify for GA eventually. February (Closed) Palamok *'Writer -' *'Nominator -' *'Date of Creation -' September 22, 2015 *'Date of Nomination -' January 1, 2016 *'Description -' A good canon expansion of the Yanme'e homeworld, this is another of Sev's well-written articles. # As per my nomination # An extremely good and entertaining read for sure as well as going deep into the history of both the planet itself and the Yanme'e who is my personal favorite Covenant race. Revan180193 (talk) 09:01, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Chal 'Jul Quivro (Winner) *'Writer -' *'Nominator -' *'Date of Creation -' August 25, 2015 *'Date of Nomination -' January 23, 2016 *'Description -' A well-written Sangheili pirate and one out of only a handful of Sangheili females on the site. # As per the nomination. # Per above. Joshua (Talk) # A detailed article on a post-war privateer. A good read. : http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/c/ce/Scootaloo_Sig.png Scootaloo (Talk) 00:35, February 2, 2016 (UTC) March (Closed) Bailey-132 (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' March 18th, 2010 *'Date of Nomination —' February 4th, 2016 *'Description —' Halo Fanon's beloved arm-losing banana Spartan, Bailey-132 is a high-quality article that Anon has worked on for a number of years now and in my opinion deserves some time in the spotlight. # As per my nomination # As per nomination. Joshua (Talk) 14:07, February 13, 2016 (UTC) # A key member of what I fondly think of as the "second generation" of S-II OCs on the site. Definitely deserving of recognition. ---- Halo: The Fall of Reach *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' January 24th, 2015 *'Date of Nomination —' February 6th, 2016 *'Description —' A game adaption of the novel of the same name, going into detail about the controls, plot and even other products such as the strategy guide. # Per nomination # Well written and detailed. I now wished this would be an actual game.Revan180193 (talk) 18:09, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ---- Wealth *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' 1/15/2016 *'Date of Nomination —' 2/6/2016 *'Description —' The promising start to an article styled in the format of LOMI's Fell Justice. # While there are a lot of sections yet to be filled out, the content existing is robust, and looks to be taking an interest in its own history while making it relevant to stuff going on in Halo now. That Damn Sniper 06:51, February 7, 2016 (UTC) April (Closed) Kafkian Uprising (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' December 1, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' March 1, 2016 *'Description —' An incredibly detailed event article that is one of the best of its kind on the site. Chak went to an incredible amount of effort to expand and polish this account of a colonial rebellion. # As per my nomination # I was going to wait until I found something to nominate, but how can anything compete with this? # As per nomination. A very well detailed article that truly deserves the FotM status.Revan180193 (talk) 09:03, March 3, 2016 (UTC) # This is how you write a rebellion. It's certainly got my vote. ---- F/A-440 (1) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' October 31, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' March 2, 2016 *'Description —' A good article about a fighter plane during the Insurrection era. It's a detailed article that I feel should get FotM status, although it has been nominated earlier. #As per my nom. May (Open) Doug-103 (1) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' June 4, 2010 *'Date of Nomination —' April 2, 2016 *'Description —' A well-written article about one of the surviving Spartans, Doug's article gave me a lot of inspiration since the day I first saw it. While the timeline divergence confuses new readers a bit, the article itself is nonetheless a great one, as demonstrated by its Annual Award. #As per my nomination Chancer V (2) *'Writer —' , , and *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' December 13, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' April 2, 2016 *'Description —' A famous article on the site, this collaboration stars the ship of Captain Gavin Dunn and the many misadventures its crew have gotten into. #Per my nomination --LOMI Speaketh 04:46, April 3, 2016 (UTC) #As Per normination Revan180193 (talk) 15:37, April 9, 2016 (UTC) 2016 Winners January 2016 *Lancaster-205 by Spartan-D042 February 2016 *Chal 'Jul Quivro by Sev40 March 2016 *Bailey-132 by Anonymous ONI agent April 2016 *Kafkian Uprising by Chakravartin 2015 Winners April 2015 *Jane-B337 by Matt-256 May 2015 *UNSC Dash by Leo Fox June 2015 *Cody-B042 by Spartan-D042 July 2015 *SPARTAN-G024 by Chakravartin August 2015 *Gavin Dunn by Ahalosniper September 2015 *Nathaniel-A143 by Sierra-A143 October 2015 *Sev 'Ikavowattinrzo by Sev40 November 2015 *Swarms of Palamok by December 2015 *Fell Justice by Lordofmonsterisland